leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw
Abilities (25 level)}} true damage to all nearby enemies. |targeting= Icathian Surprise is a point blank area of effect. |damagetype=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block damage |additional= * and will take precedence over Icathian Surprise. * and will not resurrect Kog'Maw until after Icathian Surprise. * In Dominion only, the respawn timer will begin after Icathian Surprise ends. Otherwise, the respawn timer begins when he is slain. * Upon triggering Icathian Surprise, Kog'Maw is cleansed of all debuffs and for the duration is invulnerable and untargetable. |video=KogMaw IVideo }} Kog'Maw permanently has . |description2 = Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile in a target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and reducing their and for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1175 |cooldown = 8 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |targeting='Caustic Spittle's' passive is a permanent self-buff ability. Caustic Spittle's active is a colliding skillshot ability that applies a debuff. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and debuff. |additional= |video=KogMaw QVideo }} For 6 seconds, Kog'Maw gains bonus attack range, , also halving his ability cast times. |description2 = While Bio-Arcane Barrage is active, Kog'Maw's basic attacks deal physical damage to non-minions, though on-hit effects are still fully applied, and deal per 100 AP)|1% per AP}}}} of target's maximum health}} bonus magic damage, capped at 100 to non-champions. |cooldown = |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range = |Total Attack Range}}| |Bonus Attack Range}}}} |targeting='Bio-Arcane Barrage' is an active self-buff. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Bio-Arcane Barrage, though they are affected by the damage reduction. ** Bio-Arcane Barrage's damage will not be applied if the autoattack is , or . ** Bio-Arcane Barrage's damage will be mitigated if the attack misses. ** The bonus damage does not affect structures. * Bio-Arcane Barrages cooldown will start once the abilities active has run out. |spellshield= |additional= |video=KogMaw WVideo }} Kog'Maw spews a ball of ooze in the target direction, dealing magic damage and enemies for 1 second. The ooze lingers for 4 seconds, enemies who stand in the ooze and persisting for an additional seconds. |leveling = |range = 1280 |speed = 1350 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Void Ooze' is a linear, pass-through skillshot that leaves behind a persistent area of effect for 4 seconds. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and initial slow. |additional= |video=KogMaw EVideo }} Kog'Maw launches a ball of acid into the air that drops after seconds at the target location, damaging all enemies hit and granting of them for 2 seconds. |description2 = Living Artillery's damage is doubled against enemies , and tripled against enemies . |description3 = Each subsequent Living Artillery within the next 10 seconds costs , capping at per cast. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = |Cast range}}| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Living Artillery' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional= * Living Artillery grants a small area of sight at the target area on-cast. * Living Artillery grants standard sight. It will not reveal stealth champions, although it can still damage them. |video=KogMaw RVideo }} References cs:Kog'Maw de:Kog'Maw es:Kog'Maw fr:Kog'Maw pl:Kog'Maw pt-br:Kog'Maw ru:Kog'Maw zh:克格'莫 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Mage champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion